Slave Tohru
by DarkSkyeDawn
Summary: AU Tohru is Lord Kyo's new master. Most every character shows up. Very OOC. Lemony/Limey


_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket_

A/N: Okay, this is very lemony/limey, I'm not sure which one would fit better. This is a one shot. Anyways, the setting is that Tohru is a slave girl that was bought by Lord Kyo.

**Slave Tohru **

Tohru walked behind her new orange-haired master, her eyes on the floor. Around her throat was a black collar, attached to a leash that was held in her Master's hand. Tohru had lived her whole life in slavery. She had never known her parents, they were both dead. She had lived at the slave pens until recently. Unlike most of the slave girls there, she was an innocent, and a virgin.

Recalling all the stories of the other slaves, Tohru shuddered, afraid. She wasn't specifically a sex slave, as were some of the girls, but she had heard about how Master's liked to play with there slaves, especially young virgins. Tohru herself was only 16 years old. Her mind drifted back to a particular discussion she had had with an older slave, whom she had considered her friend.

"_You better hope your first time is gentle, Tohru," Arisa said, shaking her head, "Mine, Master Akito, was horrible. If I could find a way to go back and kill that bastard I would."_

"_Why?" Tohru asked, "What happened?"_

_Arisa let out a deep sigh, "He made me go into his room, and he tied me face down on his bed. I was still a virgin then. Without any warning he stuck his dick in my ass. He wasn't gentle at all, I can remember how bad it hurt. He liked it when I cried, so when I started getting used to the ass-raping, he would do something else to make me hurt. He liked to tie me up in his bedroom for hours on end. Sometimes he would stick a couple vibrators in my ass and leave them there. I hated that man. He would bring other men there to do things too."_

_Tohru's eyes were wide and horrified, "And…that could happen to me?"_

_Arisa pulled Tohru into a hug, "I'd like to tell you that it will never happen but that wouldn't be true. Most Master's are very cruel. That is the fate of slaves, I'm afraid…"_

Tohru could feel tears starting in her eyes, and hurried up and wiped them away before her new Master saw. Arisa had never hid the horrors of being a slave from Tohru. She had felt it was better for Tohru to be prepared…

Lord Kyo walked on, the leash in his hand, and his new brunette slave walking behind him. He was happy with his choice, she was very pretty, with long brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. His father, Lord Shigure, had told him it was time for him to get a slave girl of his own to pleasure him. Lord Shigure had tried to convince his son to get an experienced sex slave, but Lord Kyo had seen the young, petite girl, and had to have her. It wasn't like he was a virgin, or inexperienced, but the girls he had had were all slaves that were sent to keep him company, by his father most of the time, or sometimes his brother, Lord Yuki. Now, he had his own personal slave. Both his father and his brother had a personal slave girl, that no one else was allowed to touch. Lord Shigure's was a black-haired beauty by the name of Saki. Lord Yuki's was a pretty, child-like girl by the name of Kagura. Lord Kyo's younger brother, Lord Hatsuharu, didn't have one of his own yet, either. He was only a year younger than Kyo, but wasn't as interested in sex as his father and brothers. He spent much of his time with their little sister, Kisa.

Lord Kyo pushed the door open to his room, pulling Tohru behind him. He shut the door, and Tohru stared at the elaborate bedroom in awe. She had never seen such luxury before.

"This is my room," Lord Kyo said, "where you will be spending most of your time."

Tohru blushed, but meekly bowed, "Yes, Master Kyo."

Lord Kyo went and opened a door on the other side of the room.

"This is your room," he said, "But I doubt you'll spend much time there, except to change your clothing, or use the washroom."

Tohru's eyes widened as she saw the room that was now hers. It was small and simple compared to Kyo's, but was still more than a slave girl was normally allowed. There was a decent sized bed set in the corner, and beside it, a dresser with a mirror perched on top. Kyo walked over and pushed open another door. She could see a bathroom, complete with a shower. Against another wall was a large wardrobe.

"Someone will be here soon to take your measurements," Kyo continued, "I am having you some clothes made. You will accompany me most of the time, so you will need to always be presentable. Whenever I am busy, or working, you will stay with my younger sister, Kisa."

"Yes, Master Kyo," Tohru said with another bow.

Kyo pulled her back into his spacious bedroom. He stopped, looking down at her. Tohru waited for him to speak, her head bowed.

"Look at me," Kyo commanded.

Tohru did so, staring into his unusual red eyes. His eyes were hot, and Tohru felt scared. He reached for her throat, and pulled off the collar, tossing it and the leash aside. He began undressing, pulling his shirt off. Tohru stared for a moment before respectively dropping her eyes. Lord Kyo was a very good-looking man. Kyo then began undressing Tohru, unbuttoning her simple white dress. Unfastened, it dropped, pooling at her feet. Tohru was blushing a deep red, not sure what to do. Kyo chuckled.

"Don't worry," Kyo said, "If I had wanted a girl who knew what she was doing, I would have bought one. I like being in charge, you see."

With that, he pulled her to the massive bed, pushing her down on it. She fell back, feeling more scared by the second. Kyo finished undressing then climbed on top of her. Tohru's breath came in fast pants, as she felt close to panicking. Kyo didn't seem to notice, he moved his body so that it completely covered hers. He put his mouth close to her ear.

"It will only hurt for a moment," Kyo said, "I know how to be gentle."

Tohru breathed deeply, trying to relax. He positioned his dick at her entrance, and began pushing. When he got a little ways in, Tohru felt a sharp sudden pain, and she cried out. Kyo was right, it only lasted a moment. She felt uncomfortable with his dick inside her, but it wasn't painful. Kyo wiped away the tears on her face, then began to move again. He pushed all the way in, then back out. It was still uncomfortable for Tohru, but not as much, and was starting to feel pleasant. He began moving faster and faster, fucking her over and over. Tohru's breathing started coming faster and faster, it was starting to feel very good for her. All the sudden, Tohru felt something like a small explosion all over her body, starting at her pussy and radiating outwards. She let out a long, low cry. Kyo smirked down at her. He hadn't realized when he bought her that she would be so passionate.

He pulled out of her, still fully hard. He flipped her over, and positioned her on her knees. Tohru felt slight panic, remembering Arisa's story, but pushed it way. Master Kyo had been very good to her so far. Kyo pushed his dick back in her pussy, enjoying the heat and tightness. She was very wet by this point. He put a hand on her back, pushing, making her back go down and her ass come up. Like this, her asshole was fully visible. Kyo pulled out long enough to stick one of his fingers in her pussy, getting it wet. He stuck his dick back in her, and stuck his finger into her asshole. Tohru let out a slight yelp at the intrusion but forced herself to relax. Kyo wasn't going very slow, but was being gentle. Within moments, he had three fingers in the young girl's ass, stretching it. Tohru had again begun to enjoy the feelings. Kyo felt pleasure at the fact that this girl was enjoying the things he was doing. Pulling his dick out of her pussy. He began to pushing into her asshole. Tohru was so turned on that her ass let him slide right in, all the way. Kyo let out a groan as her tight heat enveloped him. He started moving faster, fucking her asshole none too gently. Tohru was crying and moaning, but not out of pain. After some of this, Kyo groaned slightly, grabbing Tohru's hips and thrusting in and out roughly and quickly. Tohru felt the explosion again, and let out a scream as another orgasm ripped through her body. Tohru's tightening asshole forced Kyo to come as well, spilling his seed deep inside her. Kyo rolled over, lying beside her, both of them panting.

"So," Kyo said, turning on his side, and looking down at Tohru, "Did you enjoy yourself?"

Tohru blushed but smiled, "Yes, Master Kyo, very much. Thank you, Master Kyo."

Kyo brushed his hand across her face. Then got up. Tohru sat up, ready to follow him. Kyo pushed her back down.

"Stay here, get some rest," Kyo told her, "You must be tired. The seamstress will be here eventually. I'll come and get you when she gets here, but until then, sleep here."

As if to prove his point, Tohru yawned, looking sleepy.

"Yes, Master Kyo," she muttered, already almost asleep.

Kyo watched her for a moment longer, then began to get dressed again. He made his way down to the sitting room, where the rest of his family was.

"So, how is your new slave working out?" Lord Shigure asked, as Kyo walked in the room.

"Very well," Kyo replied, sitting in a chair next to his brother.

"Where is she?" Lord Yuki asked, curiously.

As usual, Kagura was sitting by Lord Yuki's legs, her head in his lap, and him stroking her hair. Saki was sitting next to Lord Shigure, her hands placed in her lap.

"In the room, resting," Kyo replied.

This brought on many lewd comments, but Kyo wasn't bothered. In front of the fire was Lord Hatsuharu and Kisa, watching and listening to their conversation.

"Oh yes, by the way," Kyo said, turning towards Lord Hatsuharu, "Haru, whenever I'm working or something, Tohru is going to be with Kisa, so with you also. Watch her will you? No one else is allowed to touch her."

Lord Hatsuharu inclined his head in agreement. They sat and visited for awhile, until the seamstress came. Kyo went and fetched Tohru, bringing her down to get measured. She had a dozen dresses for everyday wear, dresses more expensive than she had ever seen, except on Ladies. She was also maid several more elaborate dresses for special occasions. Lord Shigure came into the room as the final details were being made on the last, and most beautiful, dress.

"Very beautiful," Lord Shigure commented to Tohru, "It looks very good on you."

"This is my father," Kyo explained to her, "Lord Shigure."

Tohru bowed her head, "Thank you very much, Lord Shigure."

"Kyo, I have some news."

"Yes, Father?"

"My brothers are coming for a visit. They will be here tomorrow."

Kyo raised an eyebrow, "All of them?"

"Yes. It will give you a chance to show off your Tohru."

Kyo turned towards Tohru, who had started blushing.

"My father has three brothers," Kyo explained to her, "Lord Hatori, Lord Ayame, and Lord Kureno."

Tohru looked up in confusion.

"Master Kyo…why…" Tohru cut off with a gasp, "I'm sorry Master Kyo, I didn't mean to speak out of turn."

Lord Shigure came and stood in front of the ashamed girl.

"Tohru," he said, "I think I should explain a few things. We run things very differently here. Yes, you are a slave, bought and owned by Lord Kyo. But you won't be treated badly here. Respect is expected, but ever since my son bought you, you are a part of this family, and will be treated as such. You can ask questions without getting in trouble. Don't worry so much, we don't punish our slaves, especially not our preferred ones, like my Saki. And you are a preferred one. Be at ease with us, understand?"

"Yes, Lord Shigure," Tohru whispered, feeling truly happy for the first time in her life.

"Now, you had a question?"

"Yes, Lord Shigure, I was going to ask why Master Kyo would explain things to me, I am just a slave, but I think you have already answered that question."

"Yes, now, I will leave you two alone, and Kyo can explain what you need to know about our visitors."

"Are all of the cousins coming, also?" Lord Kyo asked.

"Yes, we're going to have a lot of visitors. Oh, and I heard that Kureno has also recently bought a personal slave, and he is wanting to show her off. I heard she was a beautiful thing, tall and blonde."

With that, Lord Shigure left. Kyo started explaining his family tree to Tohru.

"As I was saying, my father has three brothers. Lord Hatori is the oldest. He's married, and I'm guessing my aunt is coming as well. Her name is Lady Mayu. Lord Ayame is younger than Hatori and my father, and he will probably bring his slave, Mine. Lord Kureno is the youngest. Lord Hatori has two children, a son and a daughter. Lord Momiji is only a little older than you, and Lady Momo is about Kisa's age. Lord Ayame has one son, Lord Ritsu, who is also married, to Lady Mii. Ayame also has Lord Hiro, who is technically adopted. A good friend of Ayame's, Lord Kakeru, passed away, leaving Hiro in his care until he comes of age. Hiro is very attached to Kisa, they will probably end up married whenever Hiro is old enough to inherit his father's things. Kureno doesn't have any children. Anyways, that's everyone that is coming for a visit. I have to go for now. Whenever you get done here, someone will be here to show you the way to the courtyard. That is where Kisa is right now. My brother, Lord Hatsuharu, is probably with her. You can't miss him, he has black roots and white hair. Stay with them until I get back, okay?"

"Okay, Master Kyo," Tohru hesitated for a moment, "If it's okay to say, Master Kyo, I'll miss you."

Kyo walked over and planted a firm kiss on the girl's lips.

"It's okay to say. You can say pretty much anything, as long as your respectful, and call everyone by their rightful title. Treat everyone as family, or at least friends. Just be yourself. Oh, and wear the orange dress tomorrow. That one is my favorite."

"Thank you Master Kyo," Tohru said, beaming.

Kyo left, and Tohru finished dressing. She was showed the way to the courtyard, which was beautiful. It had many trees and flowers. She made her way to a small girl, and a guy who must be Lord Hatsuharu. She stopped in front of them and bowed.

"Hello, Lord Hatsuharu and Lady Kisa. I was told to come here."

"Hello, Tohru!" Kisa said, running up to Tohru and giving her a hug, "You're so pretty. I like you."

Tohru was shocked, but hugged her back, smiling, "Thank you, Lady Kisa, I like you too."

"You'll get used to us," Lord Hatsuharu said, patting Tohru on the head, "I know it'll take some time, especially with what you must be used to."

Tohru blushed and smiled happily, "Thank you, Lord Hatsuharu, I'm sure I will. I already love your family."

"It's your family now, too," Lord Hatsuharu reminded her.

Tohru walked with them around the garden, Lady Kisa keeping a hold of her hand. It didn't take long for Tohru to get comfortable with them both. She had never expected to be this happy as a slave. During the time in the garden, she met the final brother, Lord Yuki. He had grayish hair and violet eyes and was very nice, and treated her as family as well, as did his Kagura. For a while, Saki joined them in the garden, Lord Shigure being busy with something. Her and Tohru got along immediately and became good friends almost instantly.

Later that night, Tohru returned to the room with Lord Kyo. They again got undressed. Kyo was pleased to find out that Tohru found most everything he enjoyed, pleasurable also, even what was considered taboo. Lord Kyo had recently acquired quite a few sex toys, specifically for his new slave girl. He took turns using different ones on Tohru, and she enjoyed every minute of it. He quickly found out that Tohru found some pain very enjoyable also. At one point, he tied her face down on her knees on the floor. While fucking her very wet pussy, he pushed a large, studded vibrator into her ass. She screamed in pleasure as he pumped it in and out of her asshole, while fucking her pussy. He pushed it all the way into her asshole, then grabbed another, slightly smaller, vibrator. He forced this into her ass next to the first, stretching her asshole further, and making her scream even more. Her juices were dripping down her legs, she was enjoying herself so much. After awhile of this, he untied her. He pulled her up on her knees, and pushed his dick into her mouth for the first time. She could taste herself on him, and it turned her on even more. The two vibrators were still stuck in her ass, as she continued to suck on her master's dick. She wasn't experienced, but quickly learned what he liked. He was large, but she was able to relax her throat muscles to take him all in her mouth, to his immense pleasure. Eventually, he came in her mouth, and she swallowed it all, liking the tangy, slightly bitter, taste.

They laid in bed, afterwards, Tohru cuddled to Kyo's side. Tohru opened her mouth to say something, then stopped.

"What is it?" Kyo said, "Go on, tell me."

"Master Kyo…" Tohru started, blushing, "Do you think…we could do it some more?"

Kyo laughed and kissed her forehead, "You are insatiable, but I like it."

Kyo told her to wait there and left for a moment. Fairly soon, he returned, with his brother, Hatsuharu.

"Tohru, no one else is allowed to touch you," Kyo said, "Except for Haru, that is why you are with him if I am not with you. Well, he likes you as well, so he is here to help me take care of your problem."

Tohru was blushing deeply, but felt excited at the prospect. Kyo got undressed again, as did Haru. They started out with Tohru on her knees, sucking Haru's dick while Kyo fucked her from behind. Soon after, Kyo laid on the bed, with Tohru on top of him. Hatsuharu was behind her. Kyo pushed his dick up in her pussy, as Haru pushed his into Tohru's asshole. They fucked like this for awhile, and it seemed like Tohru couldn't get enough. She was moaning and screaming, enjoying herself fully. After some time, they switched. Hatsuharu was very close in size to Kyo, and Tohru felt completely filled as they fucked her pussy and ass. After awhile more of Kyo fucking her ass, and Hatsuharu fucking her pussy, they switched again. It was like this that they all came, Kyo in her pussy, and Haru deep in her well fucked ass.

Afterwards, they were all too tired to move, so they all slept in the Kyo's bed. Tohru snuggled between Haru and Kyo. Lord Haru was facing away from Tohru, and she was holding him from behind. Lord Kyo had his arms wrapped around her from behind.

The next morning, Kyo and Haru woke up before Tohru. They let her sleep. Kyo got up and got dressed, and Haru left for his room to get dressed. Whenever they got down to the sitting room, Lord Shigure was already there, his Saki by his side as always. He gave both of them a strange look when they walked in and sat down.

"What?" Kyo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well…I was leaving my room this morning and I saw the strangest thing," he replied.

"Oh, what's that?" Kyo asked, although he already guessed what it was.

"Haru leaving your room, half-dressed. So…he spent the night in your room, did he? And I'm guessing your new pretty slave had something to do with that," Shigure smirked.

"Yes, and?" Lord Haru challenged.

Shigure laughed, "I'm not lecturing, I think you have a fine arrangement…especially if it will make you both happy."

With that, he got up and left, Saki close behind him. Kyo and Haru looked at each other.

"Arrangement? I'm guessing he is thinking it will happen again," Haru said casually.

Kyo smiled, "You're my favorite out of everyone, Haru, at least be honest with me."

Haru relaxed, smiling back, "I don't want you to be mad, brother, but I love your Tohru. Whenever she spent some time with me and Kisa…I'm not sure. She is very sweet, and beautiful."

"Yes she is," Kyo agreed, "Don't worry, I'm not mad. I love her, too. I can see how you do also, we have the same taste. And you…brother…are welcome to move into my room with me and her, if you want."

Haru let out a full blown grin, "I would like that very much, thank you brother."

Kyo sighed, "This will cause scandal you realize."

Haru shrugged, "Our family has constant scandal anyways. The others look down on us for how we treat our slaves. But, we are too powerful to for anyone to actually do anything."

"That's true…" Kyo said, then stood, "Well, we better go get our Tohru up. The others will be here soon. We should tell her, you know, how we feel."

Hatsuharu stood up as well, "True, we should," he raised an eyebrow, "Our Tohru?"

Kyo grinned, "Yes, our Tohru. That's what she is now. Don't worry about what the rest of the family says when we introduce her to them, it isn't any worse than what else has happened in our family."

They both made their way up to Kyo's (and now Haru's too) room. They woke Tohru and told her their newly realized feelings. Tohru was crying with happiness.

"I-I love you too." she said, "Both of you… Master Kyo, you have been so kind to me from the start, when I was so frightened, and Master Hatsuharu…you treated me like family and helped me become more comfortable. Thank you, thank you both so much. I love you."

They both gave her a hug, and wiped away her tears.

"By the way," Haru said, "You can call me Master Haru, it's a lot less of a mouthful."

"Okay, Master Haru," Tohru agreed.

After that, they got ready for when their visitors arrived. Tohru put on the beautiful orange dress that Kyo had said was his favorite. She tied orange ribbons in her hair, and looked very pretty. They headed down to the front hall together. Lord Shigure, Saki, Lord Yuki, Kagura, and Lady Kisa were already there. Within moments of the trio showing up, their visitors arrived. Tohru tried to keep all the names and faces straight as Kyo introduced her to each as they came up to her in turn.

"This is Lord Hatori, and his wife, Lady Mayu,"

A tall, handsome man with dark hair bowed and kissed her hand, and behind him, a tall, beautiful women, who kissed Tohru's cheek.

"This is his son, Lord Momiji,"

A small, blonde haired boy ran up and hugged Tohru around the waist, smiling at her.

"This is Lord Momiji's sister, Lady Momo,"

A small girl who looked like a tiny female replica of Lord Momiji also hugged Tohru.

"This is Lord Ayame…"

"Charmed to meet you, my darling!" Lord Ayame was tall and silver haired, with unusual amber eyes, and a very outgoing personality.

"It's nice to meet you, Lord Ayame," Tohru said politely, bowing.

"Such a pretty girl! It's too bad my little nephews saw you first! Ha ha, just kidding, Mine, my heart belongs to you."

Mine came up to Tohru, "Hello, I'm Mine, Master Ayame's personal slave. Don't mind him, he just likes to play around."

Tohru smiled, she already liked Mine. Next came a very handsome man with light brown hair, and a pretty woman with very short brown hair.

"This is Lord Ayame's son, Lord Ritsu, and his wife, Lady Mii,"

Next came a boy that looked around Lady Kisa's age. He had medium brown hair, and was very cute.

"This is Lord Ayame's adopted son, Lord Hiro,"

"Hello, Lord Hiro, nice to meet you," Tohru said, bowing yet again.

"Whatever," he said, looking bored, "Where's Lady Kisa?"

Kyo pointed her out to him, and Haru leaned down to whisper in Tohru's ear.

"Don't mind him, he has a bad attitude."

Next came another tall man with light brown hair, and gentle eyes. Behind him was a tall, blonde haired woman.

"This is Lord Kureno,"

"Hello Lord Kureno, it's nice to meet you," Tohru said.

"You also, Tohru, and this is…"

"Arisa?" Tohru asked shocked, as her eyes fell on the blonde woman.

"Oh my… Tohru?"

They came closer and embraced each other, both of them crying. When they stepped away, Tohru immediately turned to Lord Kureno, bowing.

"I'm so sorry, Lord Kureno. I didn't mean to interrupt you," she said.

Arisa followed suit and bowed as well, "Yes, I'm very sorry as well, Master Kureno. Tohru is the girl I was telling you about. That I became friends with at the slave pens."

"Ah yes," Kureno said, "I remember, and it's alright. I understand you both being excited about seeing each other."

"Why don't you two go in the sitting room, and visit and catch up," Kyo said.

"Yes," Haru agreed, "You have met everyone now."

"Thank you, Master Kyo and Master Haru." Tohru said, smiling happily.

Tohru and Arisa made their way to the sitting room, where they sat together and talked.

"So," Arisa started, "Two Masters? Usually only your owner is called Master…"

Tohru giggled and blushed, "Yes. Well, they are both my owners now. I love them Arisa, and they love me, too."

"You know," Arisa commented, "Before, I wouldn't have believed that was possible. But ever since I was bought by Master Kureno… This is such an unusual family, I love him, you know, so I know how you feel. So, do you three share a room?"

"Oh yes, Master Haru moved in to Master Kyo's room with us,"

"That's weird, they are brothers after all…"

"Oh no, Arisa, it's not like that! The don't have sex with _each other_…"

"Oh, I see…Wow Tohru, I would have never thought you'd be so…"

Tohru giggled, "I know, me either. But Lord Kyo was so gentle…My first time was wonderful."

They continued to talk with each other until their Masters came and got them for dinner. Dinner was a very fun, and noisy, affair. There was lots of visiting, and joking. Arisa and Tohru, the newest members of the family, were still a little surprised at how they were treated like they were equals. Eventually, it became late, and everyone went to their designated rooms. Sometime during the day, Lord Haru had moved all of his things into Lord Kyo's room.

Later, as Tohru laid between her two Master's, exhausted from their many hours of sex, she thought of how she would probably never use the other bed.

The other members of the family stayed for another week before heading home. Tohru became good friends with all of them, with the possible exception of Lord Hiro, who cared for no one but Lady Kisa. The weeks and months went by and Tohru became even closer to all the members of the family. She soon learned that her and Arisa were not the only ones that loved, and was loved by, their Masters. Saki loved Lord Shigure, and he loved her, and Lord Yuki loved Kagura, as she loved him. It was a unique family, for sure. After about a year of living with Master Kyo and Master Haru, some bad news came for everyone.

"We are going to have a visitor, come tomorrow," Lord Shigure said, looking serious, "And it won't be a pleasant one."

"Oh no…" Lord Haru groaned, "Tell me it isn't who I think it is."

"I'm afraid so," Lord Shigure said, sighing.

"Master Kyo?" Tohru asked, "Who are they talking about?"

"Lord Akito, a neighbor of ours, and a very mean man," Kyo replied.

Tohru's eyes grew wide and horrified as she heard the name.

"Do you know him, Tohru?" Lord Yuki asked, seeing her reaction.

"Yes, Lord Yuki…" she whispered, "Arisa told me about him…"

Tohru told them all what Arisa had told her. They could all tell Tohru was frightened of seeing Lord Akito.

"Don't worry, my love," Kyo said, "Either me or Haru will be with you at all times while he's here…How long is he staying, anyways?"

"A week," Lord Shigure said, looking gloomy.

As said, Lord Akito arrived the next day, with three blonde slave girls in tow. They all kept their eyes downcast, looking miserable. Tohru saw their arms and faces were bruised up, severely.

"Lord Akito," Kyo said, "Nice to see you, this is Lord Hatsuharu and my slave, Tohru."

Lord Akito had black hair, that looked almost purple, and cold cruel eyes. He looked at Tohru, running his eyes over her entire body.

"Hmm, one slave girl for two Masters? Could hardly be pleasurable. Then again I might be wrong, she looks very sweet. I've been into blonde's lately, but I might get me a brunette…How much do you want for this sweet little girl?"

"She's not for sale, Lord Akito," Lord Haru said between clenched teeth.

Lord Akito's eyes didn't leave Tohru, "I'm sorry to hear that, Lord Hatsuharu…"

After that encounter, Lord Kyo and Lord Haru made sure that one of them was always with her. Then, something unexpected happened.

Tohru was suddenly left alone. Lord Yuki, Lord Kyo and Lord Haru were called away very suddenly with some type of emergency. Lord Shigure promised to stay with Tohru. Lord Shigure, Saki, and Tohru were in the sitting room, awaiting the return of Lord Shigure's sons. Kagura had already retired to Lord Yuki's bedroom. She felt very uncomfortable whenever her Master Yuki wasn't around. After talking for some time, Lord Akito joined them, none of his slaves present.

"Lord Akito," Lord Shigure greeted.

"Hello, Shigure," Lord Akito replied.

Lord Shigure frowned, "I am a Lord, whether you like it or not, Lord Akito, and you will address me as such in my own home."

"Hmm…" Lord Akito said, going and standing by the fireplace, "It's nice to see you here, too, my sweet little Tohru."

Tohru didn't answer, avoiding his too penetrating gaze. Lord Shigure got to his feet.

"Lord Akito, Tohru belongs to Lord Kyo and Lord Hatsuharu. Now I've had enough of your disrespect. I don't like you, I don't like how you treat your slaves, and I don't like you staring at Tohru all the time. You are no longer welcome here, leave now."

Lord Shigure turned his back on him. Lord Akito picked up the fireplace poker and hit Lord Shigure over the head with it, knocking him unconscious. Saki let out a scream and rushed to her Master's side.

"Master Shigure! Master Shigure!" she screamed.

Tohru was on her feet, looking horrified. In a rage for her love, Saki threw herself at Lord Akito. He swung the poker again, hitting the side of her head. She, also, was knocked out, landing close to Lord Shigure. Lord Akito dropped the poker and grabbed Tohru.

"Now, my sweet," he said with an evil smile, "You are mine, and I will do what I want."

Tohru screamed and tried to get away, but Lord Akito was much bigger and stronger than her. He pulled her out of the mansion and into a waiting carriage. They traveled to Lord Akito's estate. Tohru was crying and wishing with all her might that her Master's would come and save her. Lord Akito wasted no time in taking her downstairs into something akin to a dungeon There was a bed with attached straps and chains hanging from the ceiling.

"Let's not waste time," Lord Akito said, immediately removing Tohru's clothes and strapping her face down to the bed, "I've been wanting your sweet little ass for long enough."

He undressed himself and climbed on top of her. Tohru was crying and begging.

Lord Akito laughed, "Good, beg, I like hearing it."

Without further ado, Lord Akito rammed his rock hard dick into Tohru's ass, fast and harsh. Tohru cried out in pain as he tore into her asshole. Tohru had become quite accustomed to having her ass thoroughly fucked by her Masters, but it had always been from the men she loved, when she was enjoying it. She didn't want to be ass fucked by Lord Akito, and was rejecting him, therefore it hurt…severely.

"That's right," Lord Akito said, panting slightly, "Scream. I love the sound of a girl screaming when she's in pain…My only regret is that I didn't get you as a virgin. I bet your screams would have been even sweater then."

Lord Akito leaned down and started whispering in her ear.

"No one is coming for you for a long time. I made sure the fires in the village would keep Lord Hatsuharu and Lord Kyo busy for a long time. After your ass is too lose for my tastes, I'm going to get some special toys I have, and see just how far I can stretch your asshole. Once I can't fit anything else in, I'm going to leave it all there and start on your pussy. You think your screaming now…I can't wait to hear how you'll sound when I do that."

"You're not going to!"

Lord Kyo and Lord Haru had suddenly busted into the room, looks of utter rage on their faces. Within moments, Lord Haru and Lord Kyo had attacked Lord Akito, beating him literally to death. Tohru was crying out of pain and relief. They went and untied her, cradling her close to both of them as she sobbed.

"H-How is Lord Shigure?" Tohru managed to get out, "And Saki? H-He hit them…"

"We know," Lord Kyo soothed, "They are okay."

"One of those blonde slaves Lord Akito had with him came running to find us, and told us what happened," Lord Haru explained.

In due time, they dressed Tohru and took her home. Lord Shigure and Saki both had bandages around their head, but they both seemed okay. Tohru sat with Lord Kyo and Lord Haru on either side of her, holding her close.

Tohru got over her traumatizing experience fairly quick, with the help of Lord Kyo and Lord Haru. Thankfully, for all of them, it didn't affect her own sexual performance. There love life was better than ever. They lived the rest of their lives like this. Lord Kyo, Tohru and Lord Haru sharing a room. Tohru was the one true love for both of the Lords, and they were happy with sharing her, but only with each other. Tohru loved both her Master's deeply, and they all lived the rest of their lives happily, as did the rest of the family. Lord Hiro eventually married Lady Kisa, and Lord Momiji married a very pretty girl, Lady Machi. Lord Momiji's little sister, Lady Momo, married a slave boy by the name of Megumi. Whenever they came for a visit, it was discovered that Megumi was Saki's little brother. They were happily reunited.

The blonde slave that had come running to find Lord Kyo and Lord Haru was allowed to stay in there household, in repayment for what she did. Lord Akito was eventually found in his dungeon, but no one decided to investigate his murder, he wasn't liked by anyone. Arisa was happy to hear that her previous, first Master was dead.

Needless to say, they all lived happily ever after.

**The End**

A/N: Okay, there we go…I hope you enjoyed it. I know I could've added Rin in there somewhere.. But I liked it better like this. I'm very sorry if you don't approve, but I hope you still liked my story anyways! Okay, thanks again! Please review!


End file.
